Vascular endothelium, by virtue of its direct contact with the bloodstream, is a highly susceptible target for the adverse actions triggered by circulating products and/or pathogen components. Current investigations focus on the mechanisms of endothelial activation and/or injury mediated by (1) anthrax toxin, (2) hemoglobin-based oxygen therapeutics, and (3) lipopolysaccharide.